


Such A Photogenic Figure

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attraction, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Model Elsa, Photography, Photography Student Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa has gotten herself a new roommate, a young photography student named Anna. One afternoon, while idly reading a book, Elsa catches Anna taking her picture. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Such A Photogenic Figure

Elsa loved being in the big city. The bright lights, the gentle sounds of cars and other vehicles rolling down the streets every day and night, it all made her feel alive. While she had grown up out in the country, she found her life had truly begun in the bustling streets of the metropolis.

Part of Elsa's dream was not to just live in a nice apartment in the big city. No, Elsa wanted to be a model, to show off her beautiful figure to the world. Of course, she wasn't exactly going to be a supermodel right away, but now that she was in the big city, she'd signed up for a local modelling agency.

She hadn't gotten many big jobs as yet. A couple of magazine covers for some not-so-popular fashion zines and a few small poster ads, but Elsa knew that it would just take baby steps and soon, she'd have the stardom she had been wanting all her life.

However, in order for Elsa to have her apartment, she needed to find a roommate. Elsa didn't have any friends in the city, so she decided to put out a request for a roommate online. It was a risky idea, but it was Elsa's only option.

While putting out the request online had resulted in some rather unsavoury people wanting her attention, it wasn't long before Elsa had made her choice. Her roommate was a young woman named Anna. She was fairly younger than Elsa and a bit of a dork, but she was quite cheerful.

They'd been sharing their apartment for at least three weeks by that point. Elsa hadn't really gotten to know Anna much, not that she didn't want to. But, both of them tended to be quite busy. Elsa could get called up for work at any time and Anna was a full-time photography student at the university. She hadn't liked the idea of living on campus, so that was part of the reason why she took Elsa's offer of being a roommate in the first place.

Still, the few moments that Anna and Elsa did get to spend with one another were always positive, even if Anna was still in the awkward, getting-to-know-each-other phase. But whenever Elsa could get a look at Anna, she always felt slightly enamoured with the girl's presence.

From the shy smiles that Anna gave her when she was setting up her camera in the spare room of their apartment, which she had converted into a mini-photo studio, to the cute way she fidgeted on the couch when Elsa watched a movie together with her.

Was this attraction? Elsa didn't really question it. But she had started to blush more often when Anna was around, the young redhead glowing with positivity.

One afternoon, Elsa was on her day off from her modelling work and relaxing in her apartment, enjoying the moment while it lasted. All week she'd spent posed in front of over a dozen cameras, holding her body in all sorts of positions. Her joints ached, but Elsa was dealing with it.

As she sat on the couch in the apartment, she was catching up on reading a page from a new favourite novel she'd been trying to finish for ages. As her eyes skimmed the pages of the words, her mind painting a picture in detail of the scene they were describing, Elsa was hearing the sounds of the camera shutter in the spare room, clicking and flashing.

Anna was obviously working on some project for her classes, but from the sounds of things, it wasn't going as well as she hoped. Every few moments, Elsa would hear an exasperated groan, before Anna's voice called out in frustration.

"No, no, that's not right!" Anna would grumble, which made Elsa giggle slightly. Now she knew how the photographers who took her picture felt whenever she moved her body even slightly during a shoot. Oh, she knew Anna's pain.

Eventually, though, Elsa managed to get some peace and quiet though and she returned to her novel. Anna had seemingly either had given up on her work or had figured it out and was working in silence, obviously concentrating deeply on whatever she was picturing.

The blonde sighed, reading through the pages of her novel. While she had found Anna's struggles slightly amusing, she knew it wasn't her place to judge them. Besides, she had better things to worry about, like finishing the chapter she was reading.

While Elsa was reading, however, the blonde wondered what pictures Anna liked to take. Obviously, she wasn't at the stage where she took pictures of people, so it was likely whatever she took pictures of was possibly ordinary objects. Flowers, or other such ordinary household objects, that would be enhanced with some computer program to be turned into works of art.

Elsa wondered how often such enhancements were done to the pictures of her that were taken. Advertising agencies were notorious for photoshopping their models to remove any features they deemed their audience wouldn't find appealing. Some had lost moles or freckles on their faces, others had even been made slimmer thanks to the magic of photoshop.

Elsa was glad she probably hadn't suffered that. Her body was the ideal proportions and figure for a glamorous model, at least that's what she was told anyway. Elsa had a few self-confidence issues about her appearance, but kept them mostly to herself.

Just then, Elsa was brought out of her trance by the sound of a click, right in front of her, followed by the soft whine of a digital camera. Dazzled a little, Elsa rubbed her eyes, the flash having blinded her a little bit. She then put down her book, staring into the lens of the camera. It clicked again, before Anna pulled down the camera, smiling sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, Elsa," Anna apologised, rubbing the back of her head. "It's just... you were sitting there in such a perfect pose, looking just absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Like you were like the cover of some famous magazine just waiting to be published. I couldn't let the moment go to waste."

Elsa blushed a little, the flush covering her cheeks. She'd heard many times about how beautiful she was from others that had taken her picture, how she had the figure of a goddess and a face prettier than a pop star. But it was that sincere honesty from her shy, dorky roommate that warmed Elsa's heart. She could feel her heart flutter from such an honest compliment.

"It's okay," Elsa replied, trying her best not to sound in love over Anna's compliment. "I... I'm actually kinda touched you just took a picture of me. How... How many did you take?"

"Only a couple," Anna replied. "I was taking your picture from the studio a few times, but then you kept moving your head to the side which, frustrated me a bit. You get into such a perfect pose so often."

Elsa blushed more. So that was what Anna had been frustrated about earlier. "I... I'm really that good of a poser?"

"No, shit sherlock," Anna laughed. "You look stunning every moment of every day. To be honest if I took a picture of you every time you looked perfect, I'd run out of SD cards because they'd be full of pictures of you." She giggled. "No wonder you're a model, Elsa."

The blonde flushed red. She was very much in adoration of Anna at that moment. For the first time in ages, Elsa felt she truly was the beautiful model she always hoped she would be. Part of her was thankful that she had such a wonderful woman like Anna in her life.

Smiling, Elsa knew that she deserved to pay Anna back in her kind words, in a way that would be beneficial for both of their respective careers in life. As Anna was about to walk back into the studio, Elsa called to her from the couch, wanting to make her an offer.

"Anna?" She asked politely.

The strawberry blonde spun around, face bright as ever. "Yes, Elsa?"

"I... I'd like to be your model," Elsa expressed. "You want to take pictures of me, I'll gladly let you. I'll be your model anytime, Anna."

Anna's face lit up with delight at Elsa's offer. Suddenly, she ran over to Elsa and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh thank you!" She giggled with glee, before realising what she had done to Elsa's face. She blushed too and looked away. "Oh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Elsa looked down, blushing as well. "N-no... it's fine." She smiled at Anna. "Well, you better get back to doing your thing."

"Y-Yeah," Anna replied. "But when I'm done... you wanna do a bit of modelling for me? I wanna get started on my people studies work."

"Of course," Elsa stated, her cheeks glowing. It was at that moment that Elsa had started to realise how much Anna was starting to mean to her. Perhaps being the redhead's new muse would be more interesting than either would prefer to admit.

xXx

**Author's note: **And we wrap up our Fanfic offerings for the day with this modern AU Elsanna thing! Hope you've enjoyed the fics this week. There will be more soon, I promise ;)

See ya soon!


End file.
